The Ties that Bind
by Youkai no Hikaru
Summary: He left her to go on a quest, but before he did, he left her a locket that would open up when he returned. He never did. SessKag. Rating may go up later. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Departure

a/n: okay, so I know I have yet to update my other stories, but I can't write chapters, just like that snaps fingers. I need inspiration! If you guys have any questions about the story/chapter just ask. Anyway, on to the story!

_The Ties that Bind_

_By: Youkai no Hikaru_

Summary: He left her to go on a quest, but before he did, he left her a locket that would open up when he returned. He never did. Sess/Kag.

_Like those of seasons' passing, my heart finds renewal, but only one thing remains. It is like the earth, a base. **She** is my base. No matter what I try to soothe her restless memory, everything that she is still lingers. And now, I must find a new base, if only time would ease my pain; it does not. _–excerpt from Maru Ieyasu's _My Sorrow in a Never-Ending Winter._

Chapter 1: Departure

"_I will return when I have completed my quest."_

"_What are you looking for?"_

"_I cannot tell you, for I am not sure myself."_

"_Oh."_

"_But rest assured, I will never forget about you, I swear it."_

"_And I will never forget about you as well."_

"_Here, have this."_

"_What is it?"_

"_You'll see. When I return, it'll open. I would not make any futile attempts to open it before then if I were you."_

"_Of course, I would never think of doing that."_

"_I must take my leave. Farewell."_

"_Goodbye."_

It has been 5 months since his departure, and she was beginning to think that something terrible had happened to him. This thought frightened her. She was walking in the all too familiar forest and found herself in their special place. Her deep blue eyes reflected great sorrow as this place brought back old memories of _him_. The well in front of her was where they first met. She sat with her back against the well-side, her long raven hair cascading over her shoulder. She never liked putting it up into fancy hairstyles. _He_ never liked seeing her hair up either. He always said that refined hairstyles were for the desperate that didn't have any true beauty.

There was a shatter inside the well. The girl peered inside the well, when all of a sudden, a centipede demon popped up in front of her, dragging down the well.

_**Fresh human flesh. My lunch has come to me this time.**_

The girl screamed for help, but nothing came out. "I won't be able to see him again, if I die now, No, I will NOT die before then," she thought. A bright pink light erupted from her body and engulfed her. The centipede screamed in pain and slowly dissolved away.

"Why am I still falling? And what is this light?" the girl wondered aloud. There was a blue light that replace the pink light from before. It cradled her body to wherever it was taking her to. When it died down, she was at the bottom of the well, but it was different somehow. It was darker now, was it night? No, it couldn't be. It was early afternoon when she was dragged down. The girl looked up. There was a roof above her head. She cocked her head to the side. The last time she remembered, there was open sky above her head. There was also a boy dressed in strange attire staring at her.

"Mom! Grandpa! There's someone at the well!" the boy hollered.

The next thing the girl knew she was being interrogated by these strangely dressed people, except for the grandfather; he was dressed as a priest.

"How did you get to the well house?" asked a middle-aged woman.

"A centipede demon attacked me and dragged me down there," the girl found herself replying.

"Demon? Where?" the grandfather asked.

"Don't worry father. There haven't been any demons here since ever, and the only acknowledgements of any are about 500 years ago," the lady said.

Now, the girl was more confused than ever before. There weren't any demons here? 500 years? That can't be right.

"Um, excuse me?"

"Yes?" the family replied.

"I don't understand. No demons? But this is still Japan right? I mean there are always demons terrorizing lands. And what are these peculiar buildings? Where are the castles and villages? And are you saying this is 500 years **after** any sightings of a demon?" the girl was scared now.

The mother answered the girl's questions, while the boy and grandfather just stared at her as if she was some kind of lunatic.

"Yes, dear. There aren't any demons here. I don't believe they ever existed in the first place. This is a typical house you find at a shrine or any other place actually, and there haven't been any castles and villages for a long time. They probably existed until the end of Medieval Japan. And for your last question, 500 years ago was during the Feudal Era, where many stories of demons, angels, dragons, and other mythical creatures were created."

The girl wanted so badly to argue with the nice lady, but apparently in this place they believe that demons are imaginary. But how could this be? Demons are so powerful, how could humans destroy them all?

"I don't understand. This is still the Feudal era right? I mean how can things change so quickly? I'm positive that I was dragged down the well by that demon then I was brought here."

"Well that might be the reason that you are here. It must be a time portal of some sort. Oh by the way, what is your name?"

"My name is Kagome Yamamoto. May I ask what your names are?"

"Of course dear. I am Ms. Yuri Higurashi."

"I'm Sota, and this is jii-san," said the little boy; Grandpa just stared at Kagome suspiciously.

"Well it's very nice to meet you all, but I think I should return to my time."

"Yes, we'll see you out," said Yuri.

The family led Kagome back to the well house. Everyone said their goodbyes and watched as Kagome jumped down the well. There was a loud thump and the family looked down, only to see Kagome still there.

"Climb out Kagome. There's no point of just sitting there, because it is now clear that you will be stuck here. Wishing that it will work will do nothing," said Yuri. (a/n: she doesn't say it to be mean.)

Sadly, Kagome climbed out. She decided that she just had to make the best of living in the future. The Higurashis' kindly took care of her, and introduced her to all the new gadgets and taught her how to use them. In no time at all, Kagome could act like the present people of Japan. There was no evidence that she was born royalty or never born in this time. Kagome went to the high school as a niece of Yuri Higurashi, and graduated there as valedictorian. She loved the Higurashis as her own family, and they loved her. But no matter where she was, Kagome always knew that she was missing something. The void never healed as time went on, and her departure from the Feudal Era must have struck total heartbreak to those she loved.

Came in from a rainy Thursday  
On the avenue  
Thought I heard you talking softly

I turned on the lights, the TV  
And the radio  
Still I can't escape the ghost of you

What has happened to it all?  
Crazy, some are saying  
Where is the life that I recognize?  
Gone away

But I won't cry for yesterday  
There's an ordinary world  
Somehow I have to find  
And as I try to make my way  
To the ordinary world  
I will learn to survive

Passion or coincidence  
Once prompted you to say  
"Pride will tear us both apart"  
Well now pride's gone out the window  
Cross the rooftops  
Run away  
Left me in the vacuum of my heart

What is happening to me?  
Crazy, some'd say  
Where is my friend when I need you most?  
Gone away

But I won't cry for yesterday  
There's an ordinary world  
Somehow I have to find  
And as I try to make my way  
To the ordinary world  
I will learn to survive

Papers in the roadside  
Tell of suffering and greed  
Here today, forgot tomorrow  
Ooh, here besides the news  
Of holy war and holy need  
Ours is just a little sorrowed talk

And I don't cry for yesterday  
There's an ordinary world  
Somehow I have to find  
And as I try to make my way  
To the ordinary world  
I will learn to survive

Every one  
Is my world, I will learn to survive  
Any one  
Is my world, I will learn to survive  
Any one  
Is my world  
Every one  
Is my world

"Ordinary World" by Duran Duran

A/n: so how was that? Please, REVIEW! And Kagome's last name is Yamamoto because if she was a Higurashi, the space and time continuum thing would get messed up. So anyway, I'm up for requests and NO FLAMES please. Arigato, until next time! Ja ne!


	2. Return? Part 1

a/n: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Hm…. Not much to say but ENJOY!

_The Ties that Bind_

_By: Youkai no Hikaru_

Summary: He left her to go on a quest, but before he did, he left her a locket that would open up when he returned. He never did. Sess/Kag.

_I would never admit to anyone else but myself, that the day she left me, was the day my own body and soul died. Knowing, that she might never return nagged in my brain. It sill hurts; think about her, where she is, and how she is. Her image haunts my every waking moment. _–excerpt from Maru Ieyasu's _My Sorrow in a Never-Ending Winter_

Chapter2: Return? Part 1

"It's here! Kagome! The acceptance letter is here!" yelled Sota waving an envelope in the air.

"Really? And how do you know that I got accepted?" Kagome said as she went downstairs.

"Well I don't know, but they call it an acceptance letter thing right?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Hope you don't get rejected! 'Cause then it would be called a rejection letter!" Sota pushed.

"Gee, thanks Sota," Kagome said sarcastically. Her fingers were shaking as she slowly opened the letter.

"Dun dun dun dun," Sota was doing that stupid suspense song.

Kagome took the letter out. After she read it, her face was pale.

"Uh…Kagome? Are you okay?" Sota waved a hand in front of her face. "MOM! I think Kagome passed out with her eyes open!" (yes I know that it sounds really stupid, but it's funny)

Yuri walked out of the kitchen, "Sota I don't think that's even possible. She probably just got her acceptance letter."

"I know, but she's not moving. Kagome's just staring at the letter!"

"Kagome…are you alright?" Yuri put a hand to Kagome's forehead.

Kagome shook her head, to get out of her shock, "yeah, yeah, I'm just fine."

"So? Don't keep us waiting. Did you get in?" Sota asked anxiously.

"I can't believe it. I thought they would…" Kagome started.

"It's alright, Kagome. Maybe some other college, that suits you better, "Yuri said trying to soothe Kagome.

"No, it's not that. I never said I never made it in…I thought they would reject me, but I got in," Kagome stared at the letter.

"Of course you would get in, onee-chan! You got good um… what do they call it…credentials?" Sota said proudly.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. It says the new year for freshman to come is in 3 months, and to fill out the application and pack so I can find all my classes during the break. It also says that I have to pay 2500 yen per semester," Kagome said, rereading the letter. (I DON"T GO TO COLLEGE, or live in Japan so I'm making all this stuff up, okay?)

"Since you're still new to this era, I'll pay for your first two years at Tokyo University, "Yuri declared, not leaving much room for argument, but Kagome did anyway.

"But I can't let you do that, you've already done so much for me. I really can't let you do that," Kagome insisted.

"Kagome, you're like a daughter to me. You still have much to learn about this era. SO I can't have you just guess about all these bills that they place upon you during your first year of college," with that said, Yuri ended the conversation.

"Arigato, okaa-san," Kagome hugged her, and went upstairs to get ready for the trip to Tokyo University.

Kagome sighed. She fingered the locket once more. As each week passed by the writing engraved on both sides became clearer and clearer. It was strange for there never was any writing visible on the locket before. It was gold and heart shaped. On the front it said 'hope' and on the back side it sad 'love'. Could it be that _he_ was here? Kagome doubted it. Demons don't exist anymore now right? Isn't that what Ms. Higurashi said?

Kagome walked to her dormitory. Her luggage was all there, and someone was neatly unpacking their own luggage.

"So I'm guessing that you'll be my roommate for the rest of my stay here at college, huh?" a familiar voice said. Only the back of her head was showing, so Kagome could only make out jet black hair that went down to the middle of her back.

"I'm guessing you're a freshman, right?" Kagome guessed.

"Uhuh and I'm guessing you're a freshman too by the uncertainty in your voice. All freshmen have that tone, thought it's strange that even I notice that as a freshman as well."

"That's very observant of you."

The figure turned around, "Would you like for me to help you unpack?"

Kagome's eyes widened. "Sango? Is it really you? I thought you were going to America or some other college besides Tokyo!"

Sango was startled too. "And leave you all alone? NO way. I can't believe it's you, Kagome. I thought about going somewhere else, but then I changed my mind."

"I'm so glad we're roommates and going to the same college!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Well let's unpack your stuff, and tour the campus. After all, that's what it said in the letter," Sango help Kagome, and then both of them, went to look around campus.

In the courtyard, there was yelling.

"Get out of my way you bastard," a voice yelled.

"My my, such words. And is that the way to talk to someone of higher stature than yourself?" a calm voice spoke.

"I said, 'GET OUT OF MY WAY!" the voice was coming closer.

A flash of silver caught Kagome's eye. _Could it be him? But I thought demons were extinct in this time. What if Sesshomaru actually survived until now? But he would never talk so rashly._

The person who was yelling came charging down the path. Sango moved out of the way, while Kagome stayed rooted to her spot. The man had silver hair and amber eyes, a little lighter than Sesshomaru, but Kagome couldn't help but speak out, just in case.

"Sesshomaru?" she said softly, in case she was wrong. Dog demons have superb hearing, so she knew if her was indeed Sesshomaru, he would hear it.

The man stopped, and glared at her.

"Never mistake me for that fucking bastard named Sesshomaru," the man snarled.

"Oh, I'm sorry, it's just that, you look so much like him and…what I a minute. You name doesn't happen to be Inuyasha does it?" Kagome said.

"What? How do you know my name?" Inuyasha asked.

_So if Inuyasha lived until now, then Sesshomaru MUST have been that voice from before. I just missed him. My, such language Inuyasha._

"My name is Kagome Yamamoto," Kagome said.

Inuyasha visibly stiffened. _Could it possibly be her? But no human can surpass 500 years. It might be a reincarnation. But everything is the same, she even has the locket. I'll tell Sesshomaru about this._

"But Kagome, you're last name isn't Yamamoto, it's Higurashi," Sango pitched in."

Kagome sighed. "Sango, there's been many things I haven't said to you. I was afraid you wouldn't believe me and stuff like that. I had many doubts about your reactions."

"Kagome, I'm your best friend. You can tell me anything," Sango said still confused. She really wanted to know what was going on.

"Alright, come on. While we find our classes I'll tell you everything," Kagome took Sango's hand and walked off.

" He never forgot you, you know. You're still in his mind. I just hope you know that the day he found out about your disappearance…let's just say, there was much despair," Inuyasha called out. Kagome nodded her head in acknowledgement and kept walking. Inuyasha walked away, sort of relieved that maybe, just maybe, Kagome could bring back the old brother he used to know.

You say you wander your own land

But when I think about it

I don't see how you can

You're aching, you're breaking

And I can see the pain in your eyes

Says everybody's changing

And I don't know why

So little time

Try to understand that I'm

Trying to make a move to stay in the game

I try to stay awake and remember my name

But everybody's changing

And I don't feel the same

You're gone from here

And soon you will disappear

Cause everybody's changing

And I don't feel right

So little time

Try to understand that I'm

Trying to make a move to stay in the game

I try to stay awake and remember my name

But everybody's changing

And I don't feel the same

So little time

Try to understand that I'm

Trying to make a move to stay in the game

I try to stay awake and remember my name

But everybody's changing

And I don't feel the same

Everybody's Changing Lyrics by Keane 

a/n: and that's all folks. Hope you liked it, and PLEASE PLEASE! Review if you read it, I would really like to know what you thought of it, but no flames. Like I have said before I'm open for requests and suggestions. Thank you to ABCgum for being one of my first reviewers and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Ja ne!


	3. Return II

A/n: all right, what to say…I don't know. I'd like to thank the two wonderful people who reviewed. If you guys want to know the background story please let me know, and I'll be happy to write up a couple of chapter that has flashbacks in them. I didn't' update because I wanted more reviews, but since I didn't get anymore I decided: what the heck? So here you go!

The Ties that Bind 

_By: Youkai no Hikaru_

_It's as if my heart is a moonless night, a pit. All thoughts race to her, grabbing onto her image. My hands reach out to grasp on to her and never let go, but she disappears and I only feel air. I fall down a bottomless hole, filled with despair. She is nothing, but a mere memory. _–Excerpt from Maru Ieyasu's My Sorrow in a Never-Ending Winter 

Chapter 3: Return Part II

It turned out that Kagome and Sango had most for their classes together so that wasn't a problem. They only had two different classes. While Kagome told her story, Sango was silent. Actually, she had been quite silent the entire time, after Kagome finished. The two stopped in the courtyard and sat down.

Kagome looked at her friend, "Please say something."

Sango stared ahead. "There's not much to say, Kagome. What would you want me to say? It kind of clicks now, you know. The puzzle pieces fit together."

"I'm sorry, I didn't tell you. I wasn't ready yet. No one knew about me except for the Higurashis', and they're practically my family."

"Yeah, if I were in your situation, I'd keep quiet as well. Wouldn't want to be put in one of those labs, now would we?" Sango joked.

"Thanks for understanding, Sango you're the best," Kagome hugged Sango and they walked back to their dormitory.

"Now, I believe it's about time you told me about that locket now don't you think?"

"Fine."

In the Dormitory

Sango squealed.

Kagome groaned. "It's not that big of a deal, Sango."

"Oh my God. Yes it is, you only hear of these kinds of love stories in well…STORIES," Sango squealed.

"I know that," Kagome sighed irritably.

"This kind of romance NEVER happens in real life. You know, knights-in-shining-armor, damsels in distress, and stuff," Sango was really giddy and scary at the moment.

"It's not like that," Kagome said, she didn't want to explain it anymore. She was hoping to see him tomorrow, or maybe Inuyasha again.

"I'm going to sleep now. Goodnight, Sango," Kagome said.

"Goodnight, Kagome. Oh my God, that's so romantic," Sango said, thinking back on the story.

He walked up the steps, and sighed at door 21. He wasn't sure if it was a good idea to come up here in the first place, but he knew he had tot ell his half-brother. He raised his hand to knock, but the door opened before he could.

"Leave half-breed, and do not annoy me with you pathetic needs," a cold voice snapped at him.

"I found her," Inuyasha said simply, and started to walk away.

"Come in," the voice opened the door a little more and sat himself down on a chair.

Inuyasha walked back and sat down on a cream-colored couch.

"What do you mean, you 'found' her? She's dead," a man in silver hair, and honey colored eyes glared at Inuyasha.

"She isn't dead. She's alive, right here on campus," Inuyasha explained.

"It's not possible. Are you sure it's not a reincarnation? There have been many copies of her, and to have that she has to be dead," the voice said.

"Is it possible for you NOT to think things through so thoroughly, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha roared.

"I am using logic, half-breed," Sesshomaru said calmly.

"All the past 'reincarnations' are imitations. They have never _truly_ looked like her, some trait was always different, and the eyes were always a dull brown," Inuyasha fumed.

"I'm quite surprised, Inuyasha. I never thought of you to be so observant," Sesshomaru stated.

"If you don't believe me, go see her yourself. I'm telling you, this is the _real_ Kagome." With that, Inuyasha walked away, and slammed the door on his way out.

Deep inside of Sesshomaru there was a battle. _She's alive? But how is that possible? Maybe I SHOULD go see for myself._

Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

2 weeks before school starts

A tear dropped into the ocean, and the day I find it, is the day I have stopped loving you.

_-Anonymous_

****Kagome got up, and looked to her right. Sango was gone. Oh well, it's might be better to leave without her. She picked up a white blouse and a light blue skirt and went to the bathroom to change.

Kagome walked to the gardens. She always felt at peace here, it was isolated and quiet. Kagome sat down on a bench near fountain. She knew someone was there, but didn't pay attention. Kagome fingered the locket, it was cool to the touch, and it still had the words 'hope' and 'love'.

"What do you want? Or are you going to stare at me all day?" Kagome asked, she didn't turn around.

"Last time I checked, anyone could go to the gardens," a cold voice spoke.

"That's true. Don't talk to me that way. I never did anything to you," Kagome turned around this time.

She gasped. The man in from of her had silver hair and honey-colored eyes.

"Do you find something interesting?" the man said.

_Is it Sesshomaru? But, doesn't he remember me? _Kagome thought.

"What is your name?" Sesshomaru inquired.

"Kagome Yamamoto," Kagome decided to use her old name, since she believed it was Sesshomaru.

"Hmm, interesting," Sesshomaru walked up to 'Kagome'.

"May I ask, what is your name?" Kagome asked

"You may ask, but I will not answer," came the bitter reply.

"Fine, but that does not mean you have the right to be mean to me," Kagome huffed.

"Who ever said I am?"

"I never DID anything to you, Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelled, tears were welling up in her eyes.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. This 'Kagome' knew his name. Maybe it really was her, just one more thing to check. Sesshomaru raised his hand and fingered the chain around her neck, and looked at the pendant. It _was_ Kagome.

"What do you mean? You never did anything to me, Kagome?" Sesshomaru aksed. His eyes softened.

"Exactly as I said it," Kagome said.

"You left me alone on that day. And all of a sudden you pop up out-of-nowhere, and you say that you did nothing?" Sesshomaru said venomously.

"It's not like I CHOSE to leave. How could you be so low as to think I left you out of my own free will. I loved you, and I STILL do, but by the looks of it, you don't love me anymore," Kagome walked away, the tears falling out now.

_He had returned, yet he didn't. If he had, the locket would have opened, but all the feelings Sesshomaru had for me is gone. I guess Inuyasha was wrong._

Kagome walked to her dormitory, laid down on her bed and cried herself to sleep.

Turn it inside out so I can see  
The part of you that's drifting over me  
And when I wake you're never there  
But when I sleep you're everywhere  
You're everywhere

Just tell me how I got this far  
Just tell me why you're here and who you are  
'Cause every time I look  
You're never there  
And every time I sleep  
You're always there

'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone

I recognize the way you make me feel  
It's hard to think that  
You might not be real  
I sense it now, the water's getting deep  
I try to wash the pain away from me  
Away from me

'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see   
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone

I am not alone  
Whoa, oh, oooh, oh 

And when I touch your hand  
It's then I understand  
The beauty that's within  
It's now that we begin  
You always light my way  
I hope there never comes a day  
No matter where I go  
I always feel you so

'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know   
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I catch my breath  
It's you I breathe  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone

You're in everyone I see  
So tell me  
Do you see me?

A/n: I think that's a good ending. Gosh, Sesshomaru's a bit mean there. Oh well, it'll turn out well in the end. As the saying goes, "All in love's fair." For those of you who don't understand, Sesshomaru has returned, but the love he had for Kagome wasn't like it used to be. That's why the locket hadn't opened. Don't forget to review.


	4. Confessions

A/n: okay, I was thinking about making this chapter a bit sad, I don't' know why, but after a hard day of school. I feel sad, so this chapter is going to be sad. Thanks so much for all the reviews! GOT QUESTIONS? Go ahead and ask.

The Ties that Bind 

_By: Youkai no Hikaru_

Summary: He left her to go on a quest, but before he did, he left her a locket that would open up when he returned. He never did. Sess/Kag.

_Some controversial thought about love:_

_True Love conquers all (but)_

_Love is blind(and)_

_Love hurts_

_Some more controversial thoughts:_

_They say:_

_Dreams can hinder you,_

But it doesn't hurt to dream 

Chapter 4: Confessions

When she walked away with tears in her eyes, he immediately felt ashamed. He had not even let her explain, and lashed at her for causing him pain that she didn't intentionally create. He regretted making her cry. He had sworn to himself 500years ago, that he would never let anyone hurt her, yet, here he was, doing exactly the opposite.

A man's choices can make him or break him. Right now, it was breaking him. Sesshomaru sighed. He was the reason that she was crying, right now. Sesshomaru followed her scent to her dormitory and was about to knock.

Sango woke up to find Kagome still asleep. _I guess she's still tired. Oh well time to go exploring some more._ Sango left the dormitory in a good modd, only to find out it was going to get worse.

She was just walking out of the courtyard writing a letter to her brother, when a man walked up to her. He had deep violet eyes and a short ponytail on the back of his head. The man walked up to Sango and held her hands together with his.

"My name is Miroku, and would you bear my child?" he asked.

Sango was really shocked. She was speechless. The nerve of this guy. Sango raised her hand and slapped him hard, and walked away with her nose in the air.

Sango was a little ticked. Little would be an understatement. Some random guy just asked her to bear his child, what was the likelihood of that? She decided to go back to the dormitory and hang out with Kagome. When she went up the steps and opened the door, Sango heard a slight whimper come from the sleeping Kagome. Is she crying in her sleep? Sango shook the girl awake. (a/n: she's not trying to be rude, okay?)

"Kagome, wake up. Are you okay?" Sango asked.

Kagome's eyes fluttered open. "Wh-what?"

"Are you okay?" Sango repeated.

"Yeah," Kagome looked away.

"No you're not," Sango said sternly.

"Yes, I am," Kagome insisted.

"Kagome, I've known you long enough to know you are NOT fine," then Sango's eyes turned soft. "Please tell me, I don't want anymore secrets."

"Alright. I saw him again…"

"What? No way. That's not even possible, is it?" Sango gasped.

"For demons it is," Kagome answered.

"But then, what's the problem?"

"Well, he's…different."

Sango nodded. "How so?"

"The old Sesshomaru I knew was cold, but never that _cruel_ to me. And he says I hurt him. That I left him! He never even let me explain," Kagome sobbed.

"He has no right to do that to you. Oh, I'm going to find that bastard now and give him a piece of my mind!" Sango yelled. When she was pisses, you would want to get out of Sango's way.

"It's alright, Sango," Kagome said. There were still tears in her eyes.

"No Kagome. It's not all right. This guy think he can be mean to you and all that, and I won't let him get away with it," Sango grabbed a jacket and her purse and opened the door, fuming.

A man with silver hair and honey eyes was in mid-knock, and was surprised to see the door forcefully pulled open and a human girl glaring at him.

"Move out of my way," she demanded.

"Uh..Sango, that's him," a voice whispered.

"Oh." Now her anger was at a full-time high.

"Listen you bastard," Sango poked Sesshomaru in the chest. "You have no right to be treating Kagome like that. It's not her fault she tried to explain to you what happened, but you just assumed that she left you. It's not her fault that she's so kind and caring and pure that you don't even give a damn!"

Sesshomaru sighed. "Are you finished?" he said calmly.

This man irked her so much. He wondered around like Mr. High and Mighty and that he owned the place.

"I suppose you are, regarding to you silence." Sesshomaru walked in, leaving a gaping Sango.

"We need to talk Kagome," he said looking at the tear-filled young woman. The woman merely nodded, and followed him out the door.

All the while, Sango was still staring ahead, wondering what the hell just happened.

The pair walked back to the gardens where they say each other earlier. Kagome sat down on a bench, her bangs covering her eyes.

"I'm sorry."

She looked up. "Huh?"

"I assumed that you _wanted_ to hurt me by leaving, but I was blind. So please, tell me what happened?" Sesshomaru gazed at her; his eyes pleading to understand.

"It had been 5 months after your departure. I went to the well, when a centipede demon attacked me and dragged me down. My miko powers destroyed it, but something was off. I continued to fall and landed in this time. I met the Higurashi family, and they took care of me. And I went to high school, and well, here I am," Kagome made a very long story short.

"That is quite peculiar..a time traveling well," Sesshomaru said to himself.

"I tried to go back, but it wouldn't let me. Please believe me when I said I tried," Kagome said softly.

"I believe you."

There was silence.

"I finally found what I was looking for, and when I came back, they said you disappeared. It tore me apart. Day after day, I went looking for you, before I lost all hope," he whispered the last part

"It nearly killed me to learn that I couldn't go back, but I still hoped. That someday, I would see you again, that you would survive until now, and here you are."

Kagome slowly walked up to Sesshomaru and wrapped her arms around him. He returned the embrace. They stayed like that, not wanting to ruin the moment they finally reunited.

_I really miss you  
There's something that I gotta say_

_The things we did  
The things we said  
Keep coming back to me and make me smile again  
You showed me how, to face the truth  
Everythings thats good in me I owe to you_

_Though the distance thats between us now may seem to be to far  
It will __never__ seperate us deep inside I know you are_

_Never __Gone__never__ far in my heart is where you are  
Always close, everyday, every step along the way  
Even though for now we've got to say goodbye  
I know you will be forever in my life (Yeah)  
__Never__gone__ (no no no no no)_

_I walk alone, these empty streets  
There is not a second you're not here with me  
The love you gave, the grace you've shown  
Will always give me strength and be my corner stone  
So how you found a way to see the best I have in me  
As long as time goes on, I swear to you that you will be_

_Never __Gone__never__ far in my heart is where you are  
Always close, everyday, every step along the way  
Even though for now we've got to say goodbye  
I know you will be forever in my life (Yeah)  
__Never__gone__ (no no no no no)_

_If theres one thing I believe  
I believe  
I will see you somewhere down the road again_

_­­­­_

a/n: so, what did you guys think? A little fluff was a good idea, ne? I got the new BSB cd, and I was listening to this song and thought "why not? This song fits with this chapter" So here it is, never gone by backstreet boys. PLEASE PLEASE review. Thanks so much.

Review Responses:

Jewel Of Souls: The song from last chapter was by Michelle Branch.

InuyashaMustang200neo04: Thank for the suggestion, and I am trying to make the chapters longer, but I kinda already pre-wrote some of the chapters. I'll keep in mind to make the chapters longer.


	5. Obsessive Fans

A/n: okay, so first of all, THANK YOU so much for your reviews. Well in this chapter, I'm introducing Kikyo and Naraku. And here's the next chapter, for all my wonderful fans, haha. Well, no more delays and here you go!

The Ties that Bind 

_By: Youkai no Hikaru_

Summary: He left her to go on a quest, but before he did, he left her a locket that would open up when he returned. He never did. Sess/Kag.

Why is it that when 

_You feel like you're falling_

_Down a black hole,_

No one's there to catch you 

_It's like no one cares_

_That your heart is breaking_

_Yet, somehow_

_An unexpected person_

_Helps you out_

_Someone you never expected_

_But you know they were always there_

_How can someone you always ignored_

_Be your savior?_

_Through your heartbreaking and sorrowful moments_

_They were always there…_

_Just like when I thought…_

…_I ran out of reasons to smile…_

_You came along_

-Poem by Youkai no Hikaru

Chapter 5: Obsessed Fans

When the term started, Sesshomaru and Kagome were always seen together, even in the class. It wasn't long before they were known as the school's hottest couple. There were two separate fan clubs about Kagome and Sesshomaru. The girl hated and envied Kagome, and always threw themselves at Sesshomaru's feet and swooned when he was near. It was also vice versa with the guys when they saw Kagome, excluding the swooning. They always stared at her, but when Sesshomaru caught them and gave them a death glare, they would look away. Of course, what point of a fan club is there, if there aren't any obsessed fans?

"Sesshy-chan!" a shrill voice called.

Sesshomaru sighed, knowing exactly who it was. He kept walking.

"Wait! Please," her whiny voice called. She reached up to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Kikyo, obviously you should know that I already have a girlfriend," Sesshomaru shrugged off her hand.

"But, Sesshy…" Kikyo's dull brown eyes begged at him and he knew better than to fall for that petty look.

"But, 'Sesshy' as you oh-so nicely said it, doesn't want to spend his day with you," said a voice behind the two.

Kikyo turned around. He eyes narrowed at the girl in front of her. "You must be mistaken, Higurashi-san. I only wanted to ask Sesshomaru a favor."

"Oh really?" Kagome raised an eyebrow. (I wish I could do that) "Well if all you needed was a favor, then why the need to be so close?"

"Well..uh…"

"I see. So if you ever remember what your favor was and need to ask him, please make sure you give Sesshomaru his space," Kagome said calmly and walked away with Sesshomaru.

"You'll pay for this Higurashi," Kikyo glared at the back of Kagome and went looking for someone she knew would help her.

(A/n: I COULD leave it here for now, seems like a good ending, but okay, I'll continue the chapter. I'm not THAT mean)

Earlier that day… 

Kagome was off to meet Sesshomaru after class when she bumped into someone. She almost fell on the floor, but someone caught her.

"I'm so sorry about that, Higurashi-san. I wasn't watching where I was going," a man with dark hair and dark red eyes stared at her.

"Oh, it's all right," Kagome brushed herself off, and bent over to pick up her books.

"Here let me get that for you," the man bent over as well, and handed Kagome her books.

"Thanks, um…"

"Naraku Zakoji, but please…call me Naraku," said Naraku.

"Well, thanks again, Naraku. I'll see you later," Kagome said and started to walk away.

"Wait, um…I was wondering if you could have lunch with me," Naraku asked.

Kagome shook her head. "You should know better. I already have a boyfriend, and there's no one else that I would rather spend the rest of my life with. We can be friends thought right?"

"No, we can't. I'd rather be more than that. We won't be friends…for now," his bangs covered his eyes.

"I'm sorry about that," Kagome walked away quickly, she really wanted to get away, and had a gut feeling that she needed to save Sesshomaru from a very clingy person.

"So, I met up with Naraku today. He kind of gives me the creeps, " Kagome told Sesshomaru.

"Well obviously. All stalkers are 'creepy'" Sesshomaru smirked.

"What do you mean by 'stalker'?" Kagome looked at him incredulously.

"Apparently, you fail to notice that Naraku follows you everywhere on campus, ever since he saw you at the beginning of the year," Sesshomaru explained.

Kagome stopped in her tracks, and glanced over her shoulder. There was no Naraku to be seen. Only bustling students scrambling to get to their next classes. A strong arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you. I'll never let you go ever again," Sesshomaru whispered into her ear.

Kagome leaned in to his protective embrace. " I know."

Together they walked to their next class.

a/n: wow that is kinda short, but please don't let that stop you from reviewing my story!


	6. Conspiracies

A/n: thank you so much for your reviews everybody. And I know my profile has said that everything's on hold but I've found time between school to update for my readers. Once again, thanks.

Oh yeah, and just to let you people Maru Ieyasu is not a REAL person, neither is the book. You'll see why it put in the chapters, it ties with the story you see…I'll explain in further chapters.

The Ties that Bind 

_**By: Youkai no Hikaru **_

_It hurts to know that you'll never be good enough for everybody; That even **you **will never be good enough for someone to stay. _–excerpt from Maru Ieyasu's _My Sorrow in a Never-Ending Winter._

Chapter 6: Conspiracies

"So do we have a deal?"

"I get Kagome and you get Sesshomaru is that it?"

"Of course, what else do you want?"

"I want her to feel pain, so I will be there to comfort her when the baka 'breaks her heart'."

"Fine. So do we have a deal?"

"Yes, I believe we do."

The class was about to start soon, but Kagome couldn't help but feel that something bad was going to happen.

"You should not worry so much. Trust me," Sesshomaru whispered in her ear. He wrapped an arm around her.

"I know, but I have a really bad feeling, and I can't shake it off," Kagome sighed. She felt slightly reassured but Sesshomaru's confidence, but she still felt a slight foreboding feeling.

After Class 

"We'll I'll see you at the garden after class right?" Kagome asked.

"Like always," Sesshomaru confirmed.

Before she should walk away, Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist and pulled Kagome close. He kissed her softly, but fully on the lips before walking away.

Kagome was shocked. Sesshomaru had kissed her before, but never in public. This was the first time. She blushed and hurried away to her next class.

Everyone quieted down as Professor Takeda walked in.

"Class, we will not be having any assignments this, for we must still have the curriculum approved," Professor Takeda stated. The class cheered.

"First, we will be doing small stuff, such as doing first-hand action with weaponry." The class cheered again.

"But of course, as you all know, this is the first hands-on physical class ever, so that will need to be approved as well." The class 'booed'.

"I guess that's all for the introduction to weaponry, class dismissed," Professor Takeda said.

Kagome sighed. _That was really boring and pointless_, Kagome thought as she walked out. _Hmm, I still have about an hour, wonder what should I do?_

"Higurashi-san!" someone called.

Kagome turned around to see Naraku running up to her.

"Hello Naraku," Kagome greeted politely.

"Hello Higurashi-san," Naraku said.

"Please call me Kagome."

"Well, I was wondering since class is out early, I was wondering if you'd like to have lunch with me?" Naraku asked. His eyes a bit downcast. (a/n: Oh no you don't! Don't you dare pull the "I-feel-pathetic" act!)

Kagome felt so bad for the guy, that she couldn't help but say, "Yes, I'll have lunch with you. Just lunch." (a/n: NO, she went for it! I know I know she's crazy)

"_So, I met up with Naraku today. He kind of gives me the creeps, " Kagome told Sesshomaru._

_"Well obviously. All stalkers are 'creepy'" Sesshomaru smirked._

_"What do you mean by 'stalker'?" Kagome looked at him incredulously._

_"Apparently, you fail to notice that Naraku follows you everywhere on campus, ever since he saw you at the beginning of the year," Sesshomaru explained._

Kagome shrugged off the memory, she wanted to find out for sure. Maybe lunch would give her some answers.

"Really?" Naraku looked up at her in surprise.

"Just lunch Naraku. Lunch with a friend," Kagome said firmly.

"Oh…okay. Lunch with a friend," Naraku told Kagome to follow him.

The two ended up on a balcony that nobody went up to because of all the ghost stories told about the place.

"Um…how are we going to get food from here?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, I already have it," Naraku brought out a brown bag full of take-out.

"Mmm, smells good," Kagome could smell Chinese food.

"Of course it is."

"Aren't you gonna take it out?"

"No."

"Why? Aren't we here for lunch?"

"Yes…and no."

"What?"

Naraku walked up to Kagome and held her wrist and moved in to kiss her. Kagome backed up.

"Sorry Naraku, I told you. I'm loyal to Sesshomaru and I love him. I hope you understand that," Kagome frowned.

"You're right Kagome, I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking," Naraku sighed.

"Well I've got to get going, bye," Kagome quickly walked away from the balcony and went to find Sesshomaru, what she saw next shocked her.

(a/n: haha…I wouldn't do that…)

Sesshomaru and Kikyo were having a very intense kiss. Kagome noticed that Sesshomaru didn't respond, but also did not resist or pull away. She was so hurt and noticed all the glances full of pity the other students gave her.

Kikyo looked up when she noticed Kagome. "Sessho-, I thought you said you already got rid of the nuisance that was keeping us apart," she slurred. "You never told her about us?"

Sesshomaru didn't say anything. His eyes were still closed. Kagome slowly walked up to Sesshomaru, but Kikyo stopped her.

"Stop Kagome, can't you see that he CLEARLY does not want to talk to you?" Kikyo said calmly.

Kikyo went up to Sesshomaru and pulled him in for another kiss, but he pulled away. Kagome felt a little hope spark in her.

"Oh, I'm sorry Sessho. I forgot that you wouldn't want her to see us together," Kikyo said loud enough for Kagome to hear. She hugged him closely making sure that her breasts touched him fully on the chest.

Kagome was speechless, everything got all blurry. She pushed herself between Kikyo and Sesshomaru, and ran to the gardens. Kagome collapsed on the marble bench, and cried. She really wanted to talk to Sango, but lately, her friend seemed to be missing.

"You know, I've noticed that tears have been your best friend lately," a deep voice said.

"What would you care?" Kagome asked in between sobs.

"Kagome, I am mortally wounded by your words," the deep voice mocked. He chuckled.

A figure in silver hair wrapped his arm around Kagome's shoulders. Kagome looked up. It was Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, was I wrong to fall for Sesshomaru again?" Kagome asked. "Was it my ill-judgment to believe that he still loved me?"

"No Kagome. It was _his_ fault by playing with your heart," Inuyasha replied. "If you need, Kagome. I'll be here for you instead of him."

Kagome nodded silently, and buried her head into his chest, and cried. Inuyasha just held her there, silently smirking to himself. Kikyo had done a wonderful job.

A/n: oOo I bet you didn't see that coming!!!! In the beginning I was going to have Naraku and Kikyo plan together, but then that was really common… and it didn't really work out with what I have planned. You'll guys see why Inuyasha did it, just be ever so patient with me…THANKS!!! REVIEW POR FAVOR!!!


	7. Solidifying Unstable Relationships

A/n: Oh, I hope you don't mind, but I really hate Kikyo so expect Kikyo bashing later on…As a treat for my patient readers you guys get 2 chapters in one day!!! I also have the drum roll…..LONG AWAITED LONG CHAPTER!!! cheers so enjoy… I hope you like it.

The Ties that Bind 

_By: Youkai no Hikaru_

Summary: He left her to go on a quest, but before he did, he left her a locket that would open up when he returned. He never did. Sess/Kag

_I always thought that Betrayal was an unmeaningful word that only weak people felt. I guess I am weak for feeling so much pain and grief at your betrayal. _–excerpt from Maru Ieyasu's My Sorrow in a Never-Ending Winter

Last time:

"Inuyasha, was I wrong to fall for Sesshomaru again?" Kagome asked. "Was it my ill-judgment to believe that he still loved me?"

"No Kagome. It was _his_ fault by playing with your heart," Inuyasha replied. "If you need, Kagome. I'll be here for you instead of him."

Kagome nodded silently, and buried her head into his chest, and cried. Inuyasha just held her there, silently smirking to himself. Kikyo had done a wonderful job.

Chapter 7: Solidifying Unstable Relationships

"Come on Kagome, Let's have lunch, you still have classes to go to," Inuyasha suggested after Kagome calmed down.

"Alright," Kagome said. She stood up by herself and walked away.

"Thank you for staying with me, Inuyasha. I think I'll go to lunch by myself though thanks very much," Kagome said over her shoulder.

Inuyasha was a bit shocked. He hadn't expected Kagome to change her demeanor. She was supposed to be helpless and begging him to stay with her. It wasn't going the way he planned it, and he didn't like it one bit.

"Bitch!" Sesshomaru shoved Kikyo, after Kagome left. "How dare you force yourself on me?"

"Why Sesshomaru I am hurt by your accusation," Kikyo feigned her distress. "Last time I checked, you didn't pull away when I kissed you."

"You will removed yourself from my person immediately if you value your life," Sesshomaru threatened.

"Hold your horses Sesshomaru. You know you enjoyed my kiss more than any that Ka-GO-me could ever place upon your lips," with that, Kikyo went up to him and placed a chaste kiss on his lips and walked away swaying her hips attracting the attention of every guy but Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru followed Kagome's scent and rushed to the gardens. There, he saw Inuyasha smirking to himself while he held a sobbing Kagome. Sesshomaru tapped into his mind-reading powers and listened to Inuyasha's thoughts:

_Kikyo did wonderfully. Everything went according to plan. Naraku played his part without even knowing it. He might come to claim Kagome as well. No, she's mine. Sesshomaru deserves to feel pain after all he took from me. I don't care if I have to hurt others in the process, as long as Sesshomaru feels suffering the way I felt._

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red for a moment. His pathetic filthy half-breed brother and the whore were in it together. Trying to separate each other for their own pathetic purposes. What was Kikyo's reason anyway? _All right, two people can play at this game,_ Sesshomaru thought. _I'll play along and see what the truth is behind this ploy._

Sesshomaru walked away in search of Kikyo.

Kagome was hurting. Yes, it hurt like hell to see Kikyo kiss Sesshomaru like that. He didn't even resist. Kagome decided that she should find Sesshomaru to apologize for running out like that without letting him explain. _No, HE will be the one to apologize this time, not me. I'm tired of always apologizing when I don't need to. _ With that firm resolve, Kagome went to get some lunch.

Kikyo had sensed that Sesshomaru would willingly find her, and come into her arms. She walked into an isolated area on campus that no one knew about and waited for Sesshomaru. Just as she had expected, Sesshomaru came into her view.

"Hello Sesshomaru. Care for a drink? It says that this particular drink has a spell that if couples drink it they fall in love with the other forever. I'm sure you'd like to give Kagome this wouldn't you?" Kikyo handed him the bottle that she had put some "ingredients" into.

"Wench, if you think that I would fall for your trickery, then you need to get your facts straight," Sesshomaru said coldly.

Kikyo frowned. _How can he see through my plot? He knows? Inuyasha…_ Her eyes narrowed and her jaw tightened. "Well at least Inuyasha is happy."

"Kikyo, tell me, are you desperate enough to join forces with my filthy half-brother? You are truly pathetic and can never stoop any lower than you already have. But then again, you always find more ways to 'dirty' yourself," Sesshomaru stared at Kikyo icily, then walked away.

Kagome was angry at Inuyasha.

"How dare he? He of all people should know that I'm loyal to Sesshomaru. No matter what happens. Even…even if it kills me," Kagome said resolutely.

"Even if it kills you. Hmm…I don't think such beauty and mind should be wasted like that," a silky voice spoke.

Kagome chuckled, not of laughter mind that. "Why are you here? To destroy me more than you already have?" She turned around. "Are you here to stomp on my heart? Leave me with nothing, but an empty soul in the end? I had pieces the last time you hurt me. Now it's just tiny bits. Continue on your road buddy, and you'll leave me as a void. Is that why you're here? Tell me. Is that why you're here? Just leave me by my─"

Her ranting was cut off when lips crushed hers. An arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer. They stayed like that, while pearl-like tears slowly made their way down Kagome's face.

The couple pulled away. Sesshomaru spoke softly, "I'm sorry. Will you let me explain?"

"Of course," Kagome smiled gently.

"Inuyasha and Kikyo are in it together. They planned to separate us. I'm still not sure as to why Kikyo would want me."

Kagome scoffed. "Isn't it obvious? She just wants YOU. Kikyo's a whore what do you expect? She's basically slept with every man on campus except you. So obviously, you're her next victim."

Sesshomaru just looked at Kagome. "No, there's another reason. There is lust in her eyes, but it's not as strong as her determination."

"She's determined to sleep with you, that's all," Kagome said absolutely.

"Hmm, how can I explain it to you? There's something else behind her eyes that I can't place," Sesshomaru finally decided to say.

"I see."

"She forced herself on me. I was taken by surprise. Right when you were in line-of-sight, she kissed me," Sesshomaru clenched his fists. "She twisted my actions around."

"Oh." Kagome's eyes widened in realization.

Sesshomaru would never forget what that vile wench did to hurt his Kagome.

Flashback 

"Sesshy!" a shrill voice called.

He kept walking. Kikyo caught up.

"I finally know, what I want to ask you!" Kikyo said in her fake high-pitched voice that she thought men found attractive.

"Waste my time another day. I have somewhere to go."

"But..." Kikyo pouted. She grabbed his wrist.

"Release me wench," Sesshomaru demanded. He felt Kagome approaching.

"Not yet," Kikyo said firmly.

When Kagome came in to sight, Sesshomaru looked at her and waited for her to come closer.

Then all of a sudden, lips were roughly pushed against his. He was in such a state of shock he blanked out (OOC I know). Sesshomaru closed his eyes to calm down, while he barely hear a word that was being said. When Sesshomaru felt Kikyo nearing closer again, he stepped back, but what he heard infuriated him.

"Oh, I'm sorry Sessho. I forgot that you wouldn't want her to see us together," Kikyo said in her lusty voice.

His fists clenched. _How dare she?_ Sesshomaru quickly tried to reel in his anger, but felt Kagome push between Kikyo and him. Sesshomaru opened his eyes to find Kagome was gone. That was when all hell broke loose. Well not really, he tried very hard not to kill the bitch right then and there.

End Flashback 

"Sesshomaru, I forgive you," Kagome said. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "You don't need to explain anymore. I understand. You were innocent and Inuyasha and Kikyo were the ones responsible, yes?"

"I couldn't have said it better myself," Sesshomaru smiled.

"Yes you could, you're just being nice and not being your arrogant self," Kagome smiled and leaned to kiss him, Sesshomaru met her half way there.

They pulled apart. "I'm glad we went through that though. It made us as a couple stronger." Kagome said.

"Yes it did. I trust you fully Kagome, and I'll love you till the end." Sesshomaru declared.

"And I trust you, and I'll love you forever." Kagome took his hand and they walked towards their next class.

"After class, we have a free period correct? Well, I believe we have scores to settle," Sesshomaru said thoughtfully.

"But we don't even know Kikyo's motive," Kagome mentioned.

"Yes, then we'll have to deal with Inuyasha first." Sesshomaru planted a kiss on her forehead and they continued their way.

A/n: okay…well I lied… not a long chapter, but apparently I am unable to write long chapters. And I was wondering should I keep Sango in the story because I'd really like to just keep focusing on Sesshomaru and Kagome and maybe bring Sango and Miroku in when they're needed so… please give me your input…. The vote begins!

Sango in---0

Sango out---0

Miroku in---0

Miroku out---0


End file.
